


Sparks Fly

by somehowunbroken



Category: You Belong With Me - University of Rochester Yellowjackets (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So,” he says, looking down at you and smiling. “How long have you been saving that?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You can feel your ears go hot. Great, you’re blushing. You’d try to play it cool, but you’re pretty sure he’s seen you lip-synching into your hairbrush when your bio-chem homework gets to be too much. You’ve completely blown the coolness factor.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He doesn’t seem to care, though. Awesome.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this music video](http://vimeo.com/17418626), which is absolutely adorable. Written for lexie for the 2012 fandom stocking.
> 
> Yes, I titled it after another Taylor Swift song. You're welcome.

“So,” he says, looking down at you and smiling. “How long have you been saving that?”

You can feel your ears go hot. Great, you’re blushing. You’d try to play it cool, but you’re pretty sure he’s seen you lip-synching into your hairbrush when your bio-chem homework gets to be too much. You’ve completely blown the coolness factor.

He doesn’t seem to care, though. Awesome.

“Uh,” you say. “A while.”

“A while,” he says. “That’s specific.”

“Start of term,” you blurt, and only just keep yourself from slapping both hands over your mouth.

The grin on his face fades into a little frown. “It’s almost Christmas.”

You shrug. You’re aware, and if you’d actually thought you had a chance with him before now, you might have taken it. He’s been with her, though, and-

“Hey!”

-and there she is. It’s like magic: every time you’re really getting to spend time with him, she shows up.

“Hey,” she says again, pushing between you and him. “What’s going on?”

He sighs. “Look, we came as friends, right? And we agreed that if we found someone else to do something with, we’d be fine with that. Right?”

She frowns. “Yeah, but-”

He reaches around her, grabs your hand, and tugs you towards his side. “So I’ve found someone else to do something with.”

This time you feel your entire face pull a fire engine impersonation. You’re smiling, though, hard enough that your cheeks hurt a little. You don’t say anything, because you’re half-convinced that if you open your mouth, you’re just going to giggle, and there’s absolutely no call for that.

“Fine,” she huffs, pouting at you before turning back to him. “So you’re ditching me?”

“We agreed,” he repeats, way more patiently than she maybe deserves.

You realize that you might be a little biased on this one.

“Fine,” she says again, turning and walking away. She beelines for one of the baseball players, a tallish guy you don’t know, and strikes up a conversation.

You decide that you have more interesting things to do than pay attention to what she’s doing with her night. You turn your head to glance up at him. He’s still smiling at you.

“Dance with me?”

He nods, which is about when you realize that you’re the one who asked that, not him. Normally you’d be really surprised by that, maybe a little upset that you’d just blurted it out like that, but not now, not when he’s lacing your fingers together and heading for the dance floor.

They’re playing _Unchained Melody_ , and you shake your head as you turn to face him. “I’m pretty sure they played this at my parents’ prom.”

“It’s a classic!” he objects, grinning when you roll your eyes. He reaches for your waist just as you reach for his, and there’s a tangled, confused moment before you work it out – outside inside, inside outside – and you’re swaying.

“So,” he says. “How’s bio-chem?”

You groan and drop your head, which is your usual reaction when he asks, but this time you bump your head on his shoulder. You freeze, which is awkward because he doesn’t, and he ends up stepping on your foot.

“Whoa, hey,” he says, shifting away. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” you reply, glancing to the side. You’re breaking your yearly quota for blushing. Good thing it’s almost January again. “Sorry.”

He snorts, drawing your attention back to him. “Can I ask you something?”

You swallow. “Go for it.”

“Why are you freaking out?”

There are so many answers for that question that you’re not even sure where to start. Your eyes automatically glance away again, looking through the crowd until you find her. She’s still talking to the same baseball guy, and he’s got his arm around her waist.

He follows your gaze and sighs. “Yeah, okay. I guess that’s fair.” He steps back and takes your hand again. “Walk with me?”

You nod and he leads you to the doors. It’s snowing outside, just enough to be pretty without being awful, and there’s a coating on the ground already. He leads you down the pathway until you can both duck under the overhang at the entrance to the science building.

“She and I broke up,” he starts. You nod; you know. You had a notebook conversation about it six nights ago. “I told her I wanted to see other people.”

“Oh,” you say. He hadn’t shared that little tidbit. “You do?”

“You catch on kind of slowly,” he informs you. He squeezes your hand and grins. “I’d like to see you. And not just through the window.”

“Oh,” you repeat, but you’re starting to smile again, too. “I think that can probably be arranged.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” he says, squeezing your hand again. “Can I push my luck?”

“Sure,” you say. You can feel your heartbeat speed up, because you know where you’d like this to end, but you aren’t sure if-

But he leans in and brushes his mouth against yours, light and sweet. He pulls back an inch and you follow him, kissing him back.

You decide to blame this blush on the cold. You’re pretty sure you don’t get away with it at all.

You definitely don’t care.


End file.
